Step Stool
by Setkia
Summary: "Kageyama, why did you buy this?"


_**Author's Note:**_ _So I'm a huge fan of_ _ **Haikyūu**_ _, I decided to write this story because Kageyama really is childish and I didn't have ANY dialogue in my first_ _ **Haikyūu**_ _story. I wanted my next story to be KuroKen, or IwaOi, or something, maybe TsukiYama, but this is what happened on a long bus ride back from Washington. I hope you guys like it, please review! I don't own_ _ **Haikyuūu**_ _, just started the second season though and Bokuto's hair ... I'm at a loss for words._

* * *

 ** _Step Stool  
_** _by: Setkia_

* * *

 **"Kageyama, why did you buy this?"**

* * *

"I like you."

Hinata stares at the tall setter of Karasuno in awe. Part of him is celebrating because _finally_ and he's waited pretty much since forever, but another part of him is staring up at him and realizes this can never work out.

"I can't date you," says Hinata and it pains him to say it, it really does.

Clearly, Hinata refusing him was never part of Kageyama's plan and his brow furrows in confusion and anger. No matter how much better Kageyama has gotten he is still a king; is still determined to get what he wants, still doesn't like compromising or being told he's not able to have something. "And why not?" His voice is crisp, he's trying to reign in anger and he's failing. It's cute.

 _Bad Hinata, no more thoughts like that._

"You're tall."

Kageyama blinks. "And you're short."

"Exactly."

Kageyama is clearly lost. "Are we exchanging facts now?"

Hinata shakes his head. "I can't date you, you're too tall."

Kageyama has never thought that his height of all things would be the deal breaker when it came to having a relationship with Hinata. He's stressed over it, coming to terms with his feelings and sexual, has spent hours contemplating the pros and cons of going out, if they were to be public or secretive, has thought about how his game will be affected depending on the answer Hinata gives him. He's done calculations and considered different variables including which day of the week to do it on, what the weather should be like and how that might affect Hinata's mood and answer but this … This was not something he's even thought about.

"You're refusing me … because I'm too tall?" Kageyama says slowly.

Hinata wishes he wouldn't say it like that, it makes his reason sound stupid.

"Yes," he says firmly.

Kageyama says nothing, thinking. He doesn't know how to react to this. He's considered rejection (in which he will have a small pity party when he gets home and then learn to move on like it was nothing), acceptance (in which he will probably do a very embarrassing victory dance, then proceed to kiss Hinata senseless), Hinata not getting it at all (in which case he would slowly explain it to him, with patience, which he's been working on, he really has, he's gotten better, before reacting in one of the two previously mentioned manners when Hinata realizes what he means), he's even considered Hinata accepting his feelings, but not feeling the same and wanting to stay friends (in which he'll bite the inside of his cheek until he bleeds and question what he did wrong, but eventually get back up and send him perfect tosses again as usual), and finally, he's thought about having to win Hinata over if Hinata is uncertain (in which he might have to ask Oikawa, which he shivers at the thought of, but if it means Hinata will be his, he will do it in a heartbeat).

This … This is not one of these numerous scenarios.

Hinata is … accepting that he has feelings towards him and cannot go out with him, but it doesn't sound like a rejection, more like he wants to reciprocate except he can't. Because of _height_?

Just when he thinks the little carrot-top can't possibly surprise him anymore, he pulls something like this out of his sleeve.

"Oh."

"Yeah."

Kageyama doesn't know what to say.

"So ..."

"So..."

Kageyama has underestimated how awkward things are after a confession.

"Um, we have practice."

And Kageyama remembers he has to get changed into his uniform.

He's sluggishly slow today and Daichi questions him about it while Suga gives him a concerned smile but says nothing. Sometimes Kageyama thinks Daichi and Suga know everything.

When Kageyama goes home he looks at himself in the mirror.

He measures himself. He's 180, still getting taller. He puts a hand on his head and presses down. He does not fold up or shrink like those jack in the boxes. He does not chop off a couple of centimetres. He just stands there, still as tall as before. Too tall for Hinata.

Kageyama tries to think. Why is he so tall? How did he get this way?

He remembers hearing that milk helps you grow bigger. He'll just stop drinking milk; problem solved.

But Kageyama needs his milk to function and besides, it's not like that's going to make him shorter, he'll just stop growing. He's still too tall at his current height.

When Kageyama comes to school the next day he's slouching.

"What's wrong with you today, King? Lowering yourself to us peasants level?" sneers Tsukishima and Kageyama bites his tongue to keep it in.

He's slouching to make sure he'll appear shorter, that's guaranteed to work. He seems at least ten centimetre shorter, like Nishinoya-senpai when he's taken a bath. But his back is killing him and admitting that the reason he's doing this is to change Hinata's mind is something that will surely get Tsukishima laughing at him and he doesn't think he has the patience to deal with the tall middle blocker (he reserves his patience for Hinata only).

When Hinata sees him, he frowns.

"What's wrong with your back?"

"Nothing," grumbles Kageyama.

"Stand up straight."

"No."

"Why not?" The way Hinata obliviously tilts his head to the side is adorable and Kageyama should be allowed to think that because when he shrinks he and Hinata will get to be together and they'll be amazing and strike fear in the hearts of all their opponents (and Oikawa, he wants to see that stupidly smug expression of his slip right off his face), becoming not only the greatest power duo, but also the greatest duo romantically.

Kageyama wants people to think of them as one. He wants anyone who thinks of Hinata to think of him too, and whenever someone thinks of him he wants them to think of Hinata, as if you can't have one without the other. Inseparable, unbeatable, like their freak quick attacks.

So Kageyama keeps slouching.

He has to straighten up for practice though, he realizes he can't toss well when he's not standing upright. He forgets to revert back and goes home standing tall (too tall).

Eventually it dawns on him and Kageyama wonders why he didn't think of it sooner (Tsukishima will say it's because he's stupid, but he's not, English is just confusing, okay?).

If he can't become shorter, he'll just help Hinata become taller.

"Kageyama, why did you buy this?"

Kageyama wonders how come Hinata can't see the genius of his plan (then again, he still doesn't understand how to receive. It's just like _wham_ and _aww_! Nishinoya-senpai gets it).

"It's a step stool."

"I see that," says Hinata. "Why do you have it?"

"I bought it." Kageyama turns his head away and feels his cheeks redden. "For you."

"For me?" Hinata repeats.

"Yes!" Kageyama responds as though being drilled by Daichi. He folds his arms over his chest and puffs out his chest. "Step on it."

Hinata stares at him. "But—"

"Do it!"

He watches as Hinata hesitantly steps onto the stool. He's up to Kageyama's neck.

Kageyama bends down and kisses him.

It's supposed to only prove a point, but instead he's holding onto Hinata's shoulders, suddenly feeling dizzy. In the end Hinata pushes him away and Kageyama's glad (he forgot to breathe and he sure as hell wasn't going to pull away first).

"What was that for?" demands Hinata, his face turning bright red.

"Does your neck hurt?"

Hinata blinks. "What?"

"Does your neck hurt?"

"Well no,—"

"Then it worked."

"What worked? Why are you grinning? You look creepy like that." Hinata frowns.

"You don't have a reason to reject me now," says Kageyama simply. "We're almost the same height this way."

Hinata stares at him and Kageyama sees the moment realization dawns in his eyes.

And then Hinata grins, the way he does when he receives a toss, and he kisses him again.

Oxygen forces them to separate this time but Kageyama likes to think they both parted at the same time.


End file.
